A Little Midnight Chat
by Nordryd
Summary: "Is it wrong to keep secrets from a friend if you know you'd lose them for it?" (Takes place during the nighttime scene between Twilight & Sunset in Rainbow Rocks)


A Little Midnight Chat

"…let everybody down."

Sudden empathy filled the air, and Sunset and Twilight just stared for a moment.

Twilight gave a small, yet sincere smile, and Sunset couldn't help but return it.

She let out a mighty yawn. "Better get some sleep. Good luck with the counter spell. Not that you'll need it. This must be nothing compared to the stuff you're expected to deal with as a Princess in Equestria."

"Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight said. "Um… can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, sure," Sunset said. She walked back over to the counter and took a seat next to Twilight. "What's up?"

Twilight started playing with her pen. "Is it wrong to keep secrets from a friend if you know you'd lose them for it?"

Sunset looked at Twilight quizzically. "Um… a secret _that_ big?"

"I don't know," Twilight said. "Something that could change everything about your friendship. Something that might put it in jeopardy."

"Twilight, what are you talking about?" Sunset asked. "Did something happen?"

Twilight bit her lip.

"Um… nothing _happened_ per se," Twilight said. "It's just… is it wrong?"

Sunset scooted closer. "Well, it would depend on what the secret is."

Twilight looked down at the table, playing with her hands.

"I'm sorry if I'm not being helpful," Twilight said. "I just can't get this off my mind, and I need to write this counter spell. I just feel guilty, that's all."

"Why?" Sunset said. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Twilight sighed. "Maybe…"

Sunset smiled and put her arm around Twilight.

"Twilight, I promise, no matter what you tell us, or tell me, we won't judge you for it," Sunset said. "That's what friends are for."

Twilight's eyes seemed to widen upon Sunset wrapping her arm around her. The faint glow of joy seemed to dim almost immediately, though.

"But is keeping secrets from your friends bad?" Twilight asked. "I mean, if it could ruin what you have, should you keep quiet and protect your relationship? Or is it bad to build everything on a lie?"

Sunset gave Twilight a squeeze. "Twilight, again, it depends on what you're hiding. Some secrets aren't as bad as you may think."

Twilight sighed. "But at the same time… it _could_ be…"

"Why are you asking _me_ these questions?" Sunset asked, almost giggling. "Didn't _you_ use friendship to stop _me_? You're the Princess of Friendship, aren't you?"

"Even I still have a lot to learn," Twilight said. "Especially on such an abstract concept."

"Are you afraid of failing us?" Sunset asked. "Can you not write a counter spell?"

"No, it's not that," Twilight said. "Well… I guess it _kind_ of is. I just feel like everyone's counting on me."

"Well… not to agree with you, but…" Sunset started to say, immediately making Twilight whimper. "Sorry…"

"It's okay," Twilight said. "I agreed to do this."

Silence filled the air for a moment. Twilight looked down at the table at her scribbles while Sunset kept her arm around her. Sunset studied the scribbles a little, and it looked like nonsense.

But then she noticed something. Something that was much more apparent than _anything_ else. It was a crude drawing, but it carried a priceless amount of sentiment.

A little heart with a **T** and an **S** in it.

Sunset smirked as she pulled Twilight closer.

"What's on your mind, Twilight?" Sunset asked. "Why did you ask me about secrets?"

"Huh?" Twilight said. "Oh… um…"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Sunset said.

Twilight didn't say anything. She felt tense.

"I'm your friend, Twilight," Sunset said, giving her a squeeze. "You can tell me anything."

Twilight bit her lip. "Sunset, do you hate me at all for what I did to you?"

Sunset's eyes went wide. "What? Of course not, Twilight. How could I ever hate the one who changed my life?"

"I just feel like I tore down everything you had," Twilight said.

"Twilight, I realized something that day," Sunset said. "I had everything, but I had nothing. I ruled the school, and had no real friends. I was totally alone before you came along. You showed me another way. I could never hate you for that."

Twilight sighed, and didn't respond. She still looked quite tense.

"Twilight, there's something you're not telling me," Sunset said. "And I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is."

Twilight looked at Sunset, her eyes wide. Sunset just gave her a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight said.

"Why else would you ask me about secrets, Twilight?" Sunset said.

Twilight just stammered. "I… I…"

"C'mon, Twilight," Sunset said. "It can't be _that_ bad, can it?"

"I mean…" Twilight stuttered. "It's just that… I…"

Sunset lifted her hand to stroke Twilight's cheek, silencing her. Her pupils visibly dilated, making Sunset smile.

"Tell me, Twilight," Sunset said. "I won't think any less of you."

Twilight stayed absolutely frozen for a moment, until Sunset ran her fingers through her hair. Twilight uttered a small moan, and Sunset returned to caressing her cheek. Slowly, a smile appeared on Twilight's face as she leaned in to Sunset's hand.

"Sunset… I don't know if I…" Twilight stopped, biting her lip as Sunset continued to caress her. "Mmm… that feels nice…"

Sunset giggled. "It's okay, Twilight. I promise."

Twilight's eyes appeared to twinkle as she smiled at Sunset.

"Well, what if I told you I had a… crush?" Twilight said.

"Oh?" Sunset asked. She used her other hand and curled it around Twilight's thigh. "On whom?"

Twilight looked down, and stared at Sunset's hand. Her face turned visibly redder as she looked back up.

"Someone whom… I really admire," Twilight said. "Someone strong… nice… brave…"

"Really?" Sunset said, squeezing Twilight's leg.

"Somepony really important to me…" Twilight said.

"Some _pony_?" Sunset said.

Twilight gasped. "Oh… did I say that?"

Sunset rose an eyebrow at Twilight. Twilight started to tense up again.

"Sunset… I… I'm sorry," Twilight said. "I understand if you feel weird now, or if you never want to talk to me again. I just…"

Sunset leaned forward, and silenced Twilight with a kiss on the lips.

It wasn't a long kiss at all. Just a peck. But it was enough to leave Twilight completely stunned, her cheeks bright red and her eyes wide.

Sunset giggled. Her stunned expression was just too cute.

"I don't feel weird at all. In fact…" Sunset said, getting closer to her ear. "…I think I like you even _more_ now that I know."

Sunset backed up and saw that Twilight's face had grown even redder, as if that was possible.

Sunset let out another mighty yawn.

"Alright, I better get some sleep," Sunset said. "Good luck with the counter spell. We believe in you, Twilight. If there's anyone—any _pony_ —who can do this… it's you. I know you'll make us proud."

Twilight's face was still bright red. She began playing with her hair as she smiled at Sunset.

"Th-Thanks…" Twilight said.

"Good night," Sunset said, walking to the stairwell.

"Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight called out.

"Yeah?" Sunset said.

Twilight's eyes seemed to twinkle.

"I love you," Twilight said.

Sunset felt her heart flutter. She couldn't resist Twilight's adorable face. She walked back up to her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too," Sunset said.

Twilight appeared to be tearing up, and gave Sunset a kiss on the cheek before she could completely pull away.

Sunset gave Twilight one more smile before beginning her trek back upstairs. She felt around her cheek where Twilight had kissed her as she walked away. It felt warm from her sweet lips.

As she waked up the stairs, she heard a quiet yet excited squeal from Twilight. And Sunset couldn't help but squeal a bit herself.

* * *

 **This was uploaded completely raw and unedited, and written in two hours. Forgive me if there are errors or things that suck.**

 **I was really itching to write some fluff, so why not do it with one of my favorite ships?**

 **This setting has been used time and time again, I know. Perhaps even the title has been used already. I don't really care. I wanted to write something about this scene, because SunLight is one of my favorite ships.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
